In network sites such as data centers, edges devices are used to route communications between hosts. The extension of layer 2 domains across network sites increases the number of MAC (Media Access Control) addresses stored at the edge device. Edge devices often have small hardware forwarding tables (FIBs) and not all MAC addresses may fit in the table.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.